raurafandomcom-20200214-history
Austin
Austin & Ally is a show that premiered on Disney Channel in the United States at December 2, 2011. The series was created by Kevin Kopelow and Heath Seifert. Production for the episode pilot started at February 2011. On May 25th 2011 Disney announced that Austin & Ally has being picked for a late 2011 premiere. The first promo was realised on October 14th 2011.Austin and Ally has been here almost 4 years and its really have been related amoung preteens. Austin and Ally is a Teen Sitcom and has alot of things thats been happening in this world today. On April 25 2014 Austin and Ally has been renewed by a forth season will be all tuning in what the details in today. Premise The series follows the partnership between polar opposites — Austin Moon, an extroverted musician/singer, Ally Dawson, a brilliant yet shy songwriter and their two best friends, Trish and Dez. Unbeknownst to Ally, Austin and Dez "borrow" one of her songs, record it, create a video and post it on the Internet, after which it and Austin become a local internet sensation. When Trish convinces Ally to tell the world she wrote the song, Austin pleads with her to write another hit for him. Instead, the two combine their talents to create a true musical tour-de-force. Main Cast and Characters Ross Lynch portrays Austin Monica Moon, better known as Austin Moon, whom is a teenager that is propelled to stardom after he becomes an overnight internet sensation with the song Double Take, which he "stole" from Ally, thing that made her very angry at Austin, but after all, she forgave him, and they became good friends and partners. Laura Marano portrays Ally Dawson, the brilliant and talented teenager whom is restricted to only writing songs because of her paralyzing stage fright. Because of this, Ally eventually decides to become Austin's songwriter, even after he steals her song,Double Take. But, in the second season, Ally conquered her stage fright and wanted to focus on her own career, and also helping Austin write songs for him.h Raini Rodriguez portrays Patricia Marie de la Rosa, better known as Trish, whom is the sarcastic, vindictive, ill-tempered, and lazy teenager that constantly gets fired from jobs due to her lack of effort and presence at work. However, she takes her job as Austin's manager very seriously. In Season 2, in the episode Partners & Parachutes, she became Ally's manager too, after she conquered her massive stage fright. Calum Worthy portrays Dez, whom is Austin's goofy and random best friend. He, however, manages to be quite serious when he does his job and directs Austin's projects. Developent and production On May 25, 2011, Disney Channel announced that Austin & Ally had been picked up to a series. The pilot was directed by Shelley Jensen. Casting for the series regulars were held nationally around the United States and shooting for the pilot began in Los Angeles Center Studios in early March 2011. It was announced in May 2011 that production had begun on the series. On September 29, 2011, it was announced that Disney Channel had extended the show's episode order from 13 episodes to 21. Season 1 began airing on December 2 (as a preview), and December 4, 2011. On March 11, 2012, the show was renewed for a second season, and resumed production during the summer of 2012. Season 2 began airing on October 7, 2012. Production officially ended for the second season on February 1, 2013. At the Disney upfronts, on March 12, 2013, the show was planned to be renewed for a third season. On April 2, 2013, Adam Bonnett, Senior Vice President of Original Programming for Disney Channel Worldwide, offically confirmed the season. Production is scheduled to begin again in July 2013, and is to begin airing in October 2013. Each episode of Austin & Ally has a trademark where it always has '&' in the title. Love Laura Marano? Feel free to go to the Laura Marano/Gallery,Laura Marano.and Ally Dawson page! Category:Wiki Content Category:Austin & Ally Category:Auslly Category:Laura Marano Category:Ross Lynch